Transforma la Carne
by GuajaRs
Summary: Los Transformers alcanzan una nueva etapa evolutiva...


**Transforma la Carne**

Relato de Daniel Guajardo S.

En el caótico silencio del cinturón de asteroides una señal hace vibrar las moléculas de cuarzo. Mil kilómetros cúbicos de materia responden al llamado, excitadas por la chispa de dos seres en portentosa cópula.

Enemigos naturales en su planeta de origen, ahora nada pueden hacer contra el instinto que les une, fabuloso y extraño deseo que los envuelve en una lucha cargada de placer y culpa.

Los titanes de metal se mezclan a tal punto que no son capaces de distinguir qué piezas son de uno y cuáles son del otro. Están aterrados, nada de esto había ocurrido antes en la historia conocida de su raza, tan antigua como el mismo Universo. _Es la evolución_, piensan con una sola mente. _Estamos a las puertas de la extinción. Nuestra especie debe prosperar_.

El orgasmo cuántico desintegra la materia a su alrededor. Una matriz de energía se forma entre los dos, quedando ambas entidades unidas por sus corazones que atraen la materia y reconfiguran los elementos para servir a su propósito.

Se separan al fin, atónitos ante el espectáculo de la vida que toma forma a partir del polvo y el éter. La matriz se comprime, reluciente, extraña, con su interior en constante movimiento. La temperatura se eleva, un gruñido es transmitido a través de las partículas en suspensión y luego ocurre la maravilla.

La esfera se divide, subdivide, miles... millones de veces. Las partes se organizan y siete nuevas esferas se forman en un estallido de rayos X, estáticas en el vacío.

Los progenitores no pueden ocultar su asombro. Se observan y ven partes de sí en el otro. La unión fue completa y el resultado está ante ellos.

Pero la razón por la que se encontraron en primera instancia no se ha olvidado. Sus armas están activas, dispuestas a acabar con esta lucha que ha durado milenios; la guerra no ha terminado. Y aún así no desean destruirse. La Chispa de Vida que les diera raciocinio ya no es necesaria... que sus difuntos compañeros les perdonen.

Las esferas les llaman. Son sus hijos, hermosos e incompletos.

El instinto embebido en su recién adquirida capacidad reproductiva les indica que cada uno de ellos necesita de una máquina existente, una máquina sin voluntad, para completar el proceso. La tarea no es difícil. El universo está plagado de chatarra y cadáveres de luchadores olvidados.

Las recogen entre ambos y por un instante sienten la furia crecer nuevamente en sus partes móviles. Ambos quieren tener a la mayoría de sus hijos, sino a todos, bajo su poder; adiestrarles en la doctrina del metal y la gloria. Ambos desean reconstruir el imperio, ser emperadores. Desean la muerte para el otro, aunque tengan que destruir a una parte de su recién creada descendencia para lograr el predominio.

En una fracción de segundo logran el consenso. No hay otra opción. La nueva vida no debe ser desperdiciada y el sacrificio propuesto es aceptable.

Se marchan en direcciones opuestas, cada uno portando tres esferas.

El séptimo hijo despreciado se queda solo, flotando a la deriva, expuesto a la radiación estelar y los campos de atracción de la materia que le rodea. Su consciencia es limitada, no sabe lo que ha ocurrido. Sólo una directiva, un instinto básico, le recuerda que está vivo y que debe encontrar un hospedero. Su existencia depende de ello.

Construye nuevos instrumentos y piezas, sentidos que le permitirán comprender su entorno. Siente un murmullo invadiendo sus recién creados circuitos, ondas extrañas que no puede traducir. Es atraído hacia su fuente, lleno de ansiedad y codicia.

No muy lejos de allí un mundo lleno de máquinas lo espera.

---

_Esta noche hay muchas estrellas fugaces_, piensa Néstor sintiéndose más y más desdichado. Tenía toda la intención de decírselo, tomó el microbús cuncuna con esa idea en mente, debía decírselo. Ella merecía saberlo.

Pero cuando llegó el momento de bajar en el paradero que era su destino deseado, no bajó. En cambio siguió adelante, a cualquier parte, resucitando la angustia que no le había dejado dormir la noche anterior. _¿Por qué¿Por qué continuar así? Perra, maldita perra. No mereces que piense ni un segundo más en tu hermoso trasero._

Y pensó en ella todo el camino. La vio bañarse desnuda. La vio preguntándole la hora ese primer día en la puerta de su casa. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Iba a ver a su hermano, el imbécil que le escupía desde el tercer piso del edificio de enfrente, hijo de puta, quizá creía que nadie se daba cuenta.

La vio pasándose el jabón por los pechos, esos hermosos pechos húmedos y resbalosos. La vio masturbarse mientras pronunciaba su nombre, Néstor, Néstor, gimiendo un exquisito orgasmo para luego desvanecerse de su imaginación, visiblemente excitado, de pie en el atestado microbús.

_¡Puta¡Putaaaa!_

¿Por qué no se lo dijo cuando tuvo la oportunidad? El pendejo se mudó ayer. No la volverá a ver. Sus apariciones repentinas eran el abono con el que hacía crecer su día, brillante y lujurioso. Hermosa, joven, de mirada vivaz. Verla caminar era como ver a una bailarina en pleno acto, un hada saltando entre las flores del jardín.

_¡POR QUÉ NO SÉ TU NOMBRE, MARACA!_

La cuncuna motorizada siguió. La gente se bajó muchos kilómetros más allá y Néstor bajó siguiendo al rebaño. ¿Dónde estaba? Era la estación de buses, por supuesto. Era el fin del camino, podía regresar, ir a la casa de ella y decírselo. Merecía saberlo.

Subió a un bus y pagó un pasaje de ida a Cartagena. Le gustaba esa playa. Luego viajaría a San Antonio y comería un pescado frito con puré picante.

Intentó dormir en el camino, pero ella se sentaba sobre él con las piernas abiertas y frotaba la pelvis apenas cubierta con un pequeño bikini contra la erección que se negaba a descender.

Cuando llegó a la estación terminal ya era medio día. Bajó caminando por la pendiente y pasó junto a la plaza. Siguió descendiendo por pasajes y escaleras en callejones fétidos de orina y excrementos. Llegó a la playa y la vio tendida, su vulva mirando al sol.

_Ooooohhh..._ pateó la arena y caminó lentamente, deteniéndose a investigar alguna concha marina, pateando más arena cuando la veía acercándose a pleno trote, los pechos moviéndose al ritmo de sus zancadas.

Así llegó a ninguna parte. No tenía hambre. No tenía sed. El sol le quemaba el rostro y ya podía ver que sus brazos descubiertos estaban rojos, casi morados de tan quemados por los rayos ultravioleta.

No le importaba morir frito bajo ese sol.

Se sentó en una duna a escuchar el mar en esa zona que no era apta para el baño. Estaba felizmente solo.

Encendió un cigarrillo y lloró. _Huevón, pendejo, maricón. No sabes ni su nombre, no sabes su edad ni qué día es su cumpleaños. No puedes leer su horóscopo. No pudiste decirle la hora porque no tenías reloj. Sabes que tiene un hermano, que vive con su padre, que su madre es una vieja amargada, que el pendejo que escupe desde el tercer piso está completamente chalado. Quieres decirle algo, pero no te atreves. Fleto. Tírate al mar. Ella ni se va a enterar._

Cuando cayó la noche, pudo ver la lluvia de estrellas. Ella sonreía sentada a su lado, indicándole cada roca ígnea que brillaba sobre el firmamento, su sonrisa tan amplia y reluciente que le encandilaba.

Néstor enciende el último cigarrillo del paquete. Luego se marchará a alguna parte a dormir a la intemperie, no le importa morir de hipotermia. _Allá viene otra_, piensa mirando la estrella fugaz más brillante de la noche, tan brillante que parece no moverse, creciendo más y más.

—¡Mierda! —alcanza a gritar cuando el meteorito se estrella a pocos metros de él, levantando toneladas de arena. La bocanada de calor le abrasa los antebrazos que antepone a su rostro de manera instintiva.

Cuando lo peor ha pasado está tan adolorido que grita. Grita y llora._Dios, tendría que haber bajado del puto microbús_.

Entonces lo ve. Un objeto pequeño como un a pelota de tenis brilla incandescente en el centro del cráter de vidrio fundido. Se acerca, la curiosidad es más fuerte que el dolor de sus quemaduras palpitantes. El vidrio se resquebraja y el agua del mar comienza a llenar la cavidad.

La nube de vapor con olor a pescado podrido quema finalmente su rostro. Cae de espaldas sobre la arena y se retuerce de dolor, gritando sin emitir sonido, deseando que ella acuda a socorrerlo, a calmar su angustia y curar sus heridas con un beso.

---

Las piezas exteriores, las máquinas de inercia y sus preciados sentidos están deshechos. El repentino cambio de temperatura ha acabado con todo lo que consideraba imprescindible para cumplir con su única urgencia.

Recolecta elementos del agua salina y de su caparazón fundido y construye las piezas locomotivas y sensoriales que le permitirán moverse en este mundo de baja gravedad. No le queda mucho tiempo, debe encontrar al hospedero cuanto antes y así quizá logre confeccionar un cuerpo viable.

No muy lejos de su actual ubicación hay una máquina primitiva. La analiza, detecta CHON(1) y algunos elementos más. Es lo único que hay disponible y podría servir a su propósito. No tiene más elección, las piezas recién construidas no obedecen a sus instrucciones como debieran.

Salta sobre la máquina y encuentra una superficie firme bajo el recubrimiento acuoso. Abre una vía de entrada y desecha las piezas defectuosas, extendiendo zarcillos microscópicos en todas las cavidades.

No puede comprender el funcionamiento de la máquina. No puede encontrar los circuitos que controlan sus funciones. No puede controlarla.

Despliega nuevas estructuras basadas en CHON, no hay otro material del que pueda hacer uso por el momento. Debe construir una red a partir de lo que hay disponible y no tiene mucho de donde elegir.

Al rededor de la máquina hay bastante material, elementos de incalculable valor. Hace un último esfuerzo para atraerlos y así poder habilitar la maquinaria que creará las nanomáquinas que le proveerán de la energía necesaria para iniciar la colonización mecánica del hospedero.

Si pudiera decir algo, diría que está muy frustrado.

---

Néstor siente un dolor más agudo en su pecho, aquel tipo de dolor que hace desear la muerte.

Algo se ha clavado sobre su esternón, abriendo la carne y taladrando cartílago y hueso.

Intenta quitarse aquello que le roba la respiración, pero sólo encuentra una herida sangrante. No puede ver y al cabo de algunos segundos ya no puede moverse.

Sin ser un genio comprende que algo se lo está comiendo por dentro. Tiene sentido: vio un meteorito caer a pocos metros de él, luego algo saltó a su pecho y se internó bajo su piel... ¡Y el dolor! Sus terrores de infancia, los extraterrestres que caen a la tierra y se gestan en sus entrañas... ¡Todo es real!

Ella llora porque no puede ayudarlo. _No te preocupes_ dice él y la tranquiliza con una sonrisa. _Moriré feliz sabiendo que me amabas_.

--

En la playa se ha instalado una tienda de campaña, rodeada por efectivos de las fuerzas Armadas firmemente armados. Los curiosos se acercan, observan, intentan mirar dentro de la tienda sin conseguirlo.

Se ha corrido la voz, uno de los militares acaba de salir a contestar el teléfono y dice en un murmullo perfectamente audible que el animal es un un pájaro asiático y todavía no saben qué hace allí, aunque los síntomas indican que podría tratarse de _gripe aviar_ y necesitan un equipo de contención de enfermedades infecciosas, pronto.

Otros señuelos se dedican a sudar y toser con sus peores caras de enfermos. Más temprano se repartieron jugos gratis a los niños, con laxante. El efecto es el esperado: pánico.

La muchedumbre desaparece. El rumor crece, el pájaro escupe sangre, los mosquitos transmiten la enfermedad, peor que el ébola. En un par de horas las calles quedan vacías, la gente se marcha en sus automóviles o se encierran en sus casas.

—Señor —dice una voz indistinguible desde la entrada de la tienda de campaña—, la Doctora está aquí.

—Permítale pasar, cabo —ordena el Comandante Ramírez, quien da la espalda al objeto exótico enterrado en la arena y peina su estricto bigote institucional, manteniendo el gesto inexpresivo—. Bienvenida, doctora Pepper. Muchas gracias por acudir en tan poco tiempo.

—Al grano, Juan. No tengo toda la mañana.

_Yo también estoy encantado de verte_, piensa Juan Ramírez mientras enciende un cigarrillo.

—Doctora¿ve eso que parece una gran roca negra en el centro de esta tienda? —indica Ramírez con un estirón de trompa—. En realidad es algo que cayó anoche dese el cielo y en su interior hay un ser vivo.

La doctora Pepper abre grandes sus ojos y llega junto a la roca en menos de un segundo. Tiende las palmas de las manos a pocos centímetros de aquello y no se atreve a tocarlo. El objeto aparenta una textura porosa, pero en realidad está libre de imperfecciones, cristalino, casi transparente.

Juan piensa que las canas de ella flotando con la velocidad de su movimiento ansioso son lo más hermoso que ha visto en la última semana, descontando a la prostituta que le visitó anoche.

—Es un campo de fuerza o algo similar —dice ella—, y no permite que salga mucha luz. No es una roca. ¡Fascinante! Y eso de ahí dentro... ¿Es humano?

—Es lo que esperamos descubrir con su ayuda, Doctora. Cuando llegamos a la conclusión que se trata de un ser venido de fuera del planeta, evitando toda conjetura que no se apegue a la evidencia existente... pues su nombre fue el único en la lista de expertos astrobiólogos del país.

—Es más bien un hobby bien documentado —corrige ella—, pero gracias de todas formas.

Armonía Pepper jamas creyó que llegaría este día, ni siquiera cuando su padre le contaba historias del espacio exterior. Mira a su ex esposo y le dedica una sonrisa cálida, más de felicidad que de gratitud. El Comandante Ramírez la conoce bien e interpreta correctamente el gesto. No se hace ilusiones.

---

Néstor respira.

Néstor sufre.

Algo en el pecho de Néstor se mueve de un lado a otro.

Néstor oye el crujir de piezas metálicas en su interior.

Néstor descubre con horror que sus extremidades son más largas y han aparecido nuevas articulaciones antes y después de sus codos y rodillas.

Néstor comienza a comprender paulatinamente qué es lo que ocurre. El parásito anidado en su pecho ha establecido un link indirecto con su sistema nervioso. No hablan el mismo idioma, pero el cerebro de Néstor ya no es el mismo de antes. Ahora entiende mejor.

Néstor puede mover los dedos de las manos. Sus meñiques se han transformado en segundos pulgares opuestos. La piel se resquebraja. El silicio no sirve para hacer una buena piel.

Sus órganos intactos reaccionan ante la intromisión del metal, el vidrio y las constantes descargas de energía estática. Ahora Néstor sufre de una manera totalmente distinta.

Néstor descubre que el parásito ya no está dentro de él, que ambos se han fundido definitivamente. Pobre criatura abandonada, no podía distinguir entre una máquina y un ser vivo, aunque ambas estuvieran fabricadas con los elementos de la naturaleza.

El esfuerzo de transformar la carne en máquina ha sido monumental, confeccionando símiles o sucedáneos de procesos bioquímicos complejos y órganos que ya no tiene sentido mantener. Ahora que puede razonar con la lógica de su hospedero se siente orgulloso.

Néstor-máquina ya no siente dolor. Un análisis completo de sus sistemas le indica que no posee órganos vitales, todo se reduce a energía y piezas sueltas, cohesionadas por campos restrictivos y conjugaciones cuánticas. Su brazo izquierdo se transforma en un arma de partículas, luego vuelve a ser su brazo. Sus piernas se funden, combinan, forman ruedas, luego cohetes y regresan a su forma de piernas. Su cintura puede girar trescientos sesenta grados.

Nexthor extraña sus genitales.

--

El edificio de trece pisos se parte por el nivel siete cuando la criatura despierta de su sueño. El segmento superior se eleva algunos metros, cayendo de regreso sobre el resto de la estructura. El concreto se pulveriza y en su lugar sólo queda una montaña de escombros rodeada por una nube de polvo.

Armonía Pepper intentaba insertar una sonda ionizada en un apéndice similar a una aleta de tiburón que emergía desde el campo de fuerza. La protección desapareció repentinamente cuando la aguja todavía no entraba en contacto con el exótico tejido blando de esa espina plateada.

La masa de piezas se movió lentamente, como si la criatura respirara. Una estructura emergió de su costado izquierdo adoptando la forma de un brazo. Luego se formó otro, las piernas y el torso. Lo último fue el rostro fascinante por sus rasgos humanos, aunque sus ojos eran rubíes encendidos y brillantes.

La Doctora retrocedió, extasiada. El ser, reluciente, alto, mecánico y orgánico a la vez, con detalles transparentes que permitían vislumbrar su interior... la observaba con esa sonrisa extraña. Quizá no se tratase de una mueca, sino de la expresión natural de su rostro. Pero nada de esto importaba. Estaba ante él, una criatura extraterrestre caída a la Tierra y en estado de metamorfosis.

Era la primera persona en establecer contacto con una raza inteligente de otro planeta. Los putos cabrones del hemisferio norte se convertirían en estatuas de sal al descubrir que una nación del sur se lleva todo el crédito. _¡Dios! Espero que no se les ocurra atacarnos para tapar el asunto, no sería la primera vez..._

La transformación de Nexthor había terminado. Lo que era antes ya no importaba y Pepper estaba dispuesta a apostar su vida a ello.

Como si leyera la mente de su única espectadora en el laboratorio, Nexthor extiendió un brazo con tal rapidez que la Doctora no comprendió lo que ocurría sino un segundo después que su cabeza fuera separada del cuerpo, observando atónita cómo sus restos caían al piso mientras la cabeza era sostenida por la mano-garra de la criatura.

Órganos tentaculares emergieron desde la entrepierna del ser y exploraron el cuerpo de la Doctora. Filtraron la sangre y licuaron los órganos usando ácidos orgánicos, recuperando algunos químicos necesarios e incinerando los restos con un golpe de energía mal calculado.

El edificio se parte por la mitad y acaba molido en el suelo.

De entre los escombros emerge un vehículo cubierto de espinas y con cuatro ruedas suspendidas por largos ejes. La máquina avanza sin emitir sonido, atacando otros vehículos y personas a su paso, recolectando metales y químicos, desechando lo demás. Ya no es necesario pasar inadvertido.

_¿Dónde estoy?_ El paisaje le parece familiar, los edificios, la ciudad y el olor del mar. Pero la fuerza centrífuga del planeta bajo sus pies se siente distinta. Está más al norte, más cerca del Ecuador.

Arica.

La sensación de poder que recorre sus partes móviles es equivalente al éxtasis del orgasmo tántrico sostenido. Al cabo de pocos minutos siente cerca otras de fuentes de energía más aceptables y algo parecido a un escalofrío de satisfacción le hace perder el rumbo y chocar contra un muro. Lo que más ansía se acerca rápido. Mira al cielo y ve las bombas de racimo que se despliegan sobre él.

Nexthor pierde una articulación de la rueda posterior izquierda. Su reconstrucción no es complicada, pero la energía necesaria para tal labor no es de fácil acumulación. Está enfadado.

Se lanza hacia el cielo recalibrando sus extremidades para asumir una postura más digna de vuelo. Los chorros de hidrógeno quemados en sus cohetes son extraídos directamente de la humedad del aire y acumulados en una vejiga expansible. Hay un problema aerodinámico que resolver...

Sigue al avión atacante, cambiando de forma a medida que adquiere mayor velocidad. Lo atrapa en pleno vuelo y canibaliza sus piezas, combustible, explosivos y ocupante.

Otros aviones aparecen en su ruta. Más carne para la molienda.

Los explosivos recabados son descompuestos a sus elementos básicos, reorganizados para crear una mezcla perfecta que interactúe con menores cuotas de hidrógeno. Inicia la inyección del compuesto y rompe la barrera del sonido en tres nanosegundos.

Se dirige al sur.

--

Alicia Maravilla fuma marihuana en el Parque Forestal. Su amiga Johana prometió reunirse con ella en esa banca a las tres de la tarde. Ya son las cuatro PM y ni siquiera ha llamado.

_Que se pudra,_ piensa Alicia y da una fuerte calada el huiro, tosiendo inmediatamente. Está harta de promesas no cumplidas y castigos morales. No quiere más guerra con su corazón.

_¡Pero si la conociste en una disco¡Un puticlub para tortilleras!_ Le grita su consciencia. _La más alocada, la más hermosa, la que recibía todas las atenciones. ¿Por qué se iba a interesar en ti? El polvo de anoche fue sólo eso, un polvo. Ni siquiera fue tan bueno. La huevona vomitó tu camisa... Asúmelo, no va a venir._

Y entonces la ve, vestida con un peto rojo, los pechos libres debajo del tejido elasticado, la cintura descubierta y el mismo pantalón de mezclilla lleno de cierres y broches que tanto le costó quitar la noche anterior. Su corazón da un brinco cuando la ve sonreír. Ahora sólo quiere besarla, lamerla.

Oye una explosión. El suelo tiembla y un viento caliente la hace caer al suelo. Allí donde venía Johana ahora hay una columna de fuego rizada.

El museo a su espalda se derrumba con un crujido que no parece terminar. Nuevas columnas de fuego se levantan a lo largo del parque y las aguas servidas del Mapocho se evaporan enrareciendo el aire con químicos y excrementos volatilizados. El rugir de la destrucción le impide escuchar los gritos de la gente que muere calcinada a su alrededor.

Intenta levantarse del suelo cuando algo la aplasta. Muere de inmediato.

--

Nexthor mide siete metros de altura y su masa es equivalente a la de cien tanques. Está rebosante de vida, nunca había imaginado que perder su humanidad fuera tan gratificante.

La ciudad merece ser convertida en cenizas. Este parque endemoniado donde fue asaltado más de una vez se convierte en su primer objetivo y el plan para calcinar todo lo demás está trazado con lujo de detalles. La espiral de destrucción será tan perfecta que podrá ser vista desde el espacio.

Su caparazón se reconfigura constantemente mientras nuevas estructuras toman forma, siguiendo un patrón que parece caótico, convirtiéndolo en el arma suprema, en la nave más rápida que la luz, en el devorador de mundos que leía en las historietas.

—_PUNY HUMANS_ —dice con una carcajada que revienta todos los vidrios y hace estallar los tímpanos. Se dispone a elevarse al cielo nuevamente cuando se percata de ella.

Ella.

Muerta bajo su monumental pisada, el cuerpo partido en dos, el rostro hinchado y morado, los ojos desorbitados, el cabello pegoteado con sangre.

Ella, muerta bajo su pie. La que amaba. La que todavía ama.

Su debilidad se hace evidente. No le importa perder parte de la caparazón exterior cuando una docena de cohetes estallan contra su espalda. No le interesa perseguir a los agresores. No había pensado en Ella desde que fuera atrapado en el capullo cuántico. ¿Qué hace aquí, en este lugar de muerte, bajo su pie de metal?

Recoge los restos con delicadeza usando sus tentáculos más finos. La envuelve en un sarcófago que es absorbido por su cuerpo para evitar que los continuos ataques desde el aire y ahora también desde tierra dañen aún más la preciada carne.

A su alrededor el mundo parece caerse a pedazos. Pero nada de eso importa.

Al cabo de pocos minutos el sarcófago vuelve a emerger. Nexthor redefine toda su masiva estructura para crear un campo antientrópico ampliado. A su alrededor el tiempo no avanza, los cohetes y proyectiles permanecen suspendidos en el aire como un holograma en tres dimensiones.

El sarcófago se abre y Ella, hermosamente reconstruida y mejorada, abre sus ojos.

Junto al ataúd de metal un hombre, o al menos la representación idealizada de uno, le sonríe amablemente y tiende una mano para ayudarla a salir.

—Lamento todo esto —dice Néstor. Ella nota que está desnuda y que sus manos son plateadas y flexibles, al igual que sus piernas y senos. Él le entrega un espejo para que pueda mirar su rostro del color de la crema, con ojos blancos sin pupila, el cráneo reluciente en esa escasa luz.

Ella no dice nada. No tiene memoria.

—Ven —el avatar de Nexthor la arrastra con gentileza hacia una compuerta en la parte inferior del extraño armatoste que está plantado sobre ellos—. Te voy a llevar en un viaje por el universo. Verás cosas que ningún ser humano ha visto ni imaginado jamás.

Ella lo sigue aún sin comprender nada.

--

Nexthor regresa al tiempo real y soporta con dignidad los últimos ataques de las hormigas que intentan proteger el hormiguero del oso que se las come.

Despega. El chorro de químicos en combustión altamente corrosivos abre un boquete en el planeta por donde escapa un flujo de lava de tal magnitud que alcanza la ionósfera.

Lo que ocurra en su antiguo hogar le importa un bledo.

Afuera, la nave colosal se transforma una vez más para iniciar el viaje sin retorno hacia el núcleo de la galaxia.

FIN

(1) Carbono, Hidrógeno, Oxígeno y Nitrógeno.


End file.
